rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Card
Warren C, Zimmer, aka Wild Card, was a tall and lanky kid. Tragically, Warren was badly injured in the same explosion that killed his father, leaving him both physically and mentally scarred forever. He has sworn a vow of vengeance upon his father, the NFL, and the world. To enact his evil plans, he has taken on the persona of Wild Card. Wild card is the main antagonist of the second season. He is voiced by Troy Baker. History Wild card, A.K.A Warren Zimmer, grew up in his father's (who is later know as R.Z. 6.0) laboratory with his robot assistant Sidekick (now known as Drop Kick). He was always trying to get his father's attention, but he was always busy trying to find ways to stabilize the power of the core. Sidekick eventually became jealous that Warren got more attention than him, and that he didn't treat him right, that one day he secretly caused an explosion which resulted in the death of Richard Zimmer, Warren's father and the supposed death of Warren and Sidekick. Years later, Warren returned with a suit due to the accident, seeking revenge and power, prompting the name "wild card" and began searching for the Megacores so that he could take over the world. It is reveled that Sidekick is working with wild card now known as Drop kick. Later on in the series, Drop kick was shown to be making his own plan to betray him. But Wild card found out and reprogrammed his systems so that he couldn't harm him. But somehow, he was able to restore it to normal and later on finally commenced his plan. He created a siphon blitz bot and started to gain power, but when Wild card found out, it was too late. Wild card had to leave his own lair when he finds out that Drop kick is responsible for him wearing his containment suit and the death of his father, so he teams up with the Guardians to defeat Drop kick. They eventually do and Wild card steals his siphon blitz bot and begins to power himself with the core and nearly becomes unstopable, until with the help of Drop kick, finally defeat him, and he is finally free from using his suit and is no longer a threat. Personality He is shown to be very cruel and power hungry as all he cares is getting the Megacores and ruling the world. He is shown to also have a small side of humanity as he looked for a moment caring for R.Z. Powers and abilities * Super strength: He is shown to lift very heavy objects. * Flight: He is able to fly very high. * laser projection: He is shown to be able to shoot lasers from his hands. * Enhanced agility: He is shown to be very agile. * Teleportation: He was shown to be able to teleport in various episodes * Duplication: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Energy absorbing: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Invisibility: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Size alteration: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Main antagonist